A common complaint among system administrators that coordinate the review of search results, for example, during electronic discovery (e-discovery), is the cost of the time spent by individual reviewers to login to the review platform and set up their digital workspace for the review. Each time a reviewer performs a login, for example, at the beginning of a day and during the day, the reviewer must perform a number of steps manually to return to the point where the reviewer was last reviewing in order to resume his/her review session.